gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam
The MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam (aka ΖΖ Gundam, ZZ, MSZ-010; pronounced "Double Zeta") is the titular mobile suit of the anime Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It is piloted by Judau Ashta. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ΖΖ is a transformable mobile suit, capable of becoming the mobile armor G-Fortress. The G-Fortress can separate into two flight-capable components, called the Core Top and Core Base. The Core Base is operated by the ΖΖ's Neo Core Fighter. Unlike the Ζ Gundam's Waverider mode, the G-Fortress is not capable of unassisted re-entry. The suit is also equipped with a bio-sensor, similar to the one found in the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam.MS Encyclopedia 2003. Mediaworks. ISBN 4-84-022339-4 In terms of weaponry the ΖΖ features a large array of powerful beam weaponry. This includes two hyper beam sabers which are also usable as beam cannons, a two-barreled double beam rifle, a 21-tube missile launcher installed on the backpack, and a high mega cannon on the forehead. While the ΖΖ Gundam has a very destructive arsenal, the weapons systems require a high level of energy. As a result the ΖΖ often found itself almost completely drained of power after using its high mega cannon. In addition, its complicated construction and transformation systems made it somewhat structurally weak. These problems were eventually corrected with the MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam and its massive final upgrade FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam. Armaments ;*60mm Double Vulcan Gun :As with all mobile suits that trace their linage back to the RX-78-2 Gundam the ZZ features a head mounted vulcan gun system. The ZZ Gundam's specific vulcan gun system is a 60mm double vulcan gun, indicating that there are two pairs for a total of four vulcan guns. The purpose of the vulcan guns is to serve as a mid-close range defensive weapon. While it can normally do little damage against the armor of a mobile suit, serving much better as a means to shoot down incoming missiles. The vulcan guns as an offensive weapon for small lightly-armored targets such as ground combat vehicles or attack helicopters. The 60mm double vulcan guns is operable in mobile suit mode only. ;*Double Beam Rifle :The primary ranged weapon of the ZZ Gundam is a double beam rifle, which was based upon the prototype twin mega beam gun used by the a MSA-099-2 Rick Dias II. This weapon possesses two barrels and a cockpit on its rear half. As with all of the ZZ Gundam's beam weapons the double beam rifle possesses an unusually high power rating, with the beams from each individual barrel having a power rating of 10.6 MW for a combined total of 21.2 MW. The double beam rifle mounts on the main body when the ZZ Gundam is in G-Fortress mode or when the Core Top is separated, however the barrels are hidden within the body and cannot be used. Instead it is the double beam rifle's cockpit to face forward. This cockpit can be used to pilot the G-Fortress or the Core Top but is inoperable in mobile suit mode, so anyone in the double beam rifle's cockpit when the ZZ Gundam transforms is essentially stuck on the butt of a dangerous beam rifle. ;*High Mega Cannon :Mounted in the center of the ZZ Gundam's head is a high mega cannon. This particle beam weapon has a power rating of 50 MW, making it the most powerful beam weapon used by a mobile suit during the First Neo Zeon War, as well as one of the most powerful weapon mounted on a mobile suits ever. The power of the high mega cannon's beam can seriously damage a mobile suit with even a glancing hit, and as shown when used against Chara Soon's AMX-104 R-Jarja it can completely destroy a standard mobile suit shield making it impossible to block the beam. However despite being a powerful weapon, its power is also a weakness as the ZZ's fusion reactor is unable to handle repeated usage of the high mega cannon. The high mega cannon is operable in mobile suit mode only. ;*Hyper Beam Saber :The ZZ Gundam mounts in backpack recharge racks a pair of hyper beam sabers. The hilts of these beam sabers are easily three times greater the size of other beam sabers in use during the First Neo Zeon War, and are capable of emitting a much longer and more powerful saber that can easily cut through several mobile suits in a single swing. When the ZZ is in G-Fortress mode, or when the Core Base is separated, the hyper beam sabers serve as its main weapons in the form of beam guns, similar to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, however the ZZ's beam guns are much more powerful having a power rating of 20 MW. ;*Missile Launchers :The ZZ Gundam mounts a pair of missile launchers on its backpack in mobile suit mode and on its main body in G-Fortress mode. Each missile launcher possesses 21-tubes that are loaded with AMA-13S small missiles. Also the FXA-07GB Neo Core Fighter, which serves as the cockpit for the mobile suit and the Core Base, also mounts a pair of missile launchers that load with AMA-09S small missiles which can be used by the Core Base. ;*Shields :The ZZ Gundam mounts a pair of shields on its forearms. Unlike previous Gundams the shields are not optional equipment that can be removed, but are actually built into the mobile suit's arms. The shields serve the purpose of protecting the ZZ from attacks that it cannot dodge. They also serve as wings/control surfaces for the G-Fortress and Core Top to increase mobility in the atmosphere. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bio-Sensor :A technological variant of the psycommu system developed by Anaheim Electronics. Although its full capabilities are unknown, its primary purpose was to allow a Newtype pilot to more easily interface with his mobile suit via mental commands. The bio-sensor could also have a rather surprising side effect when the pilot was mentally and emotionally focused enough (usually when angry or upset) to cause the bio-sensor to amplify the power, speed and strength of the mobile suit for a short period of time.MS Encyclopedia 2003. Mediaworks. ISBN 4-84-022339-4 ;*Core Fighter System ;*Separable Transformation Components ;*Ballute System History Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam With the success of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, Anaheim Electronics would continue their "Project Zeta" and continue to develop new mobile suits for the AEUG's use. This finally accumulated in the development of the massive MSZ-010 Double Zeta Gundam, a mobile suit that incorporated the Core Block System of the Original RX-78-2 Gundam, the movable frame technology of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, and the transformation technology and bio-sensor of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. The ΖΖ Gundam, codenamed "θ Gundam" (Theta Gundam), was originally held in the La Vie en Rose, but was soon transferred piecemeal to the Argama. The first piece of the ZZ Gundam, the FXA-07GB Neo Core Fighter was brought to the Argama by Roux Louka while the battleship was still in the Shangri-La colony at Side 1. After the Argama had left the colony and headed for the La Vie en Rose while being pursued by the Endra, the Core Top and Core Base were delivered en route, with additional Core Fighters. Because the Argama's pilots were in the middle of a battle at the moment the two pieces of the ZZ Gundam arrived, they were assembled in mid-flight to form the complete MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam, with Judau Ashta piloting the mobile suit. Judau then used the power of the Double Zeta Gundam, specifically its high mega cannon, to drive off the Neo-Zeon mobile suits which included Mashymre Cello's AMX-103 Hamma Hamma and Chara Soon's AMX-104 R-Jarja. 14 year old Judau Ashta became the designated pilot of the ΖΖ Gundam in the year UC 0088 and joins the war between the AEUG and Axis Neo Zeon. Occasionally he and Roux Louka traded mobile suits during certain battles due to the Zeta Gundam's lighter weight and better mobility. The ZZ was critically damaged in battle facing off against Haman Karn's AMX-004 Qubeley. Gundam Evolve While the Zeta Gundam and Gundam Mk. II were placed in storage after the end of the First Neo Zeon war, the ZZ is later repaired and made into the MSZ-010S ZZ-GR while Judau journeys to Jupiter. Over the subsequent 50 years, the ZZ's technology became outdated with the advent of smaller mobile suits, but was kept in a functional status thanks to constant repairs by Judau. Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart The ZZ eventually returned to assist the new Crossbone Vanguard in fighting the remnants of the Jupiter Empire, albeit it was known as the Gump and was primarily armed with its double beam rifle. Victory Gundam Side-story The ZZ made its final appearance in U.C. 0153 when Uso Ewin fights a group of Zanscare Empire remnants. During a battle, Judau reveals the original ZZ Gundam head and attempts to fire the high mega cannon. However, the reactor was too old and could only light up the battlefield, revealing the enemy. The suit overloaded but Judau escaped in the Core Fighter, calling the ZZ his "brother". Variants ;*MSZ-009 Prototype ZZ Gundam ;*MSZ-009B Prototype ZZ Gundam B Type ;*MSZ-009BX Prototype ZZ Gundam ;*MSZ-010-AS Super ZZ Gundam ;*MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam ;*[ZZ Gundam Ground Use Type|MSΖ-010[G ZZ Gundam Ground Use Type]] ;*MSΖ-010 (TYPE-M) Musha ZZ Gundam ;*FA-010A FAZZ ;*FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam ;*FX-010A G-Fortress Improved Armament Plan "Super G-Fortress" ;*MSZ-010S ZZ-GR ;*MSZ-013 Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam ;*SSMS-010ZZ Double Zeta "Siegfried" ;*FA-010E Full Armor ZZ Gundam Final Test Unit ;*MSZ-009M Mega Zeta ;*MSZZ-000 ΖΖII (Double Zeta Zwei) ;*Gump ;*Gundam Try Zeta Picture Gallery Zzgundamdesignevolution.jpg|Original ZZ Design Proposals ZZ-BioSensor-Active.png|MSZ-010 powered up with its Biosensor Dzeta-dw2.jpg|ZZ Gundam in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Zz-uc-naochika-361748.jpg|ZZ Gundam art by Naochika Morishita Msz-010-mg.jpg|MG 1/100 MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam box art HG MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam Boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 - MSZ-010 - Double Zeta Gundam - Boxart HG MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam Manual Cover.jpg|HG 1/1444 - MSZ-010 - Double Zeta Gundam - Manual Cover MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam Lineart.jpg|MSZ-010 - ZZ Gundam - Lineart MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam with Beam Saber and Double Beam Rifle.jpg|MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam 150px-MSZ-010_Gundam_Double_Zeta.jpg|SD MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Msz-010-hyperbeamsaber.jpg|Hyper beam saber Msz-010-highmegacannon.jpg|High mega cannon Msz-010-doublebeamrifle.jpg|Double beam rifle msz-010-missilebinder.jpg|Missile binder MSZ-010-ballute.jpg|Rear (w/ Ballute Pack) 1332928162880.jpg GundamFIX Scene5 ZZGundam.jpg|Gundam FIX Scene 5 - ZZ Gundam ZZ Cockpit.jpg|Inside the Cockpit double zeta.jpg ZZ Gundam Nagano Plan.jpeg MSZ-010BB.jpeg|MSZ-010BB ZZ-B square Gundam Combat 26.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 38.jpeg|Gundam Combat ZZ.jpg ZZ GUNDAM.jpeg Msz-010-ka 2.jpg|MSZ-010 Double Zeta Gundam (GFF Version) ZZ-HyakuShiki-vs-JamruFin.jpg|ZZ & Hyaku Shiki vs 3-D Team F91vsZZ.jpg|Judau vs Seabook Notes & Trivia *During the ZZ Gundam's conceptualization, several names were proposed which included Gundam Mk-III, Omega Gundam and Neo Gundam. The ZZ Gundam's initial design was determined through a Design Competition, in which mechanical designers including Makoto Kobayashi(小林誠), Hideo Okamoto(岡本英朗), Mika Akitaka(明貴美加), Hiroyuki Kitadume(北爪 宏幸), Yutaka Idubuchi(出渕裕), Mamoru Nagano(永野護), Kazumi Fujita(藤田 一己) and Kunio Okawara(大河原 邦男) all designed their own versions of the ZZ Gundam before the show aired. Makoto's design won the competition yet still received various clean-ups from Hideo and Mika.Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Hobby Japan appendix booklet, Hobby Japan The Gundam Mk-III and Neo Gundam names would be reused - the Z-MSV MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III ''and the RX-99 Neo Gundam of Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91. *Despite being a prominent feature of its construction in its appearances in various media following Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam, most noticeably in video games such as the Dynasty Warriors Gundam games and the Super Robot Wars series, the ZZ Gundam's G-Fortress mode was never actually used during the course of the show. When transformed, the ZZ Gundam would remain in its three separate components, only combining as a step in forming the ZZ Gundam's Mobile Suit mode(except the time when Judau and Puru had went into the earth's atmosphere). *Ever since its debut in the ''Gundam Vs series starting with Gundam Vs Zeta Gundam, the ZZ lacked the ability to transform into its G-Fortress mode for unknown reasons. Despite receiving a new moveset in later games, it was still unable to transform before this was finally rectified in Gundam Extreme Vs. where it is replaced by its Full Armor version. **As of Maxi Boost however, the problem is rectified with the ZZ being able to utilize all of its Core components. *The ZZ is similar to the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal in terms of bulk and having experimental powerful weaponry. **The ZZ has one more component in the main body than the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal. References Sc30.jpg Sc29.jpg External links *MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam on MAHQ.net *ZZ Gundam on Wikipedia ja:MSZ-010 ΖΖガンダム